


Codependencies

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Codependency, Coping, F/M, Healing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: In which Finn and Poe attempt to rehabilitate Rey after being stranded on an abandoned planet for the last eleven months.





	1. Prologue

They were initially careful.

When they crashed on this desolate planet.

They initially remained enemies.

Even when their ships were destroyed from the crash and left them stranded in the middle of nowhere.

They tried everything they could to get back to civilization.

Rey thought that all her years of searching for scraps would have helped her to make some contraption. She thought that Jakku was nowhere. But this place. This place _was_ nowhere.

They were initially careful.

After all she was stranded with the monster.

They kept their distance.

And she guarded herself.

When they first crashed, they were still at each other's throats. Hunger and thirst was what stopped them from fighting for an eternity.

It didn't take until days for them to realize there was no point in fighting.

For it was better to have someone in a place of nothing. It was better to have a presence than solitude confinement.

She drew a line on the ground.

And for some time that was law.

He was not allowed to pass the line.

They went on with their lives. As if the other didn't exist. She made a little home out of the broken ship parts and items she scavenged from this abandoned planet. There were fruits all around the planet. And water.

And she went about like she did in Jakku. She woke up. Made a tally mark and spent a majority of her day looking for food.

She drew a line on the ground.

But he crossed it.


	2. Found

Rey was missing.

The Resistance didn't know until weeks later when she never returned. The thing was people go in and out of the base for all types of things. Missions. Visits. Time alone. Rey went out to explore.

If she was out on a mission, the Resistance would have known sooner that she was missing. They monitored people on missions.

Finn regrets to this day that he never accompanied her the last day he saw her.

It's almost a year since her disappearance. Eleven months to be exact.

But the Resistance hasn't stopped searching for her.

He would never stop looking for her.

Force sensitive people feel her presence from time to time. That she's still there. Somewhere.

It drives him crazy to know that she's out there. Is she alright? Does she think that the Resistance has forgotten her? That he forgotten her? Does she know that people were looking for her? That people cared and loved her?

Does she think that they had abandoned her?

The idea of her being alone pains him because she had been alone her whole life. And for her to be away from people that cared for her, kills him on the inside. To spend nights awake wondering if she was safe.

Rey was a strong girl but things were different. She's not just any girl. She was a special girl. People know about her know and what if people were holding her hostage? What if they were hurting her? And that's why she hasn't managed to contact them?

Kylo had been missing as well -

What if she wasn't alive?

What if...what if -

He shook his head. No. He can't think this way. He won't stop looking for her until he found out the truth.

"We'll find her," Rose assured him.

He pulled his hand away from her. Finn doesn't want reassurance. He wanted to prepare himself for the worse.

"At least let me fly the ship for a while. You need to sleep," she bit her lip.

A portion of the Resistance have been searching for Rey. Going to planet by planet. Looking through every home. Finn had lost count on how many planets he had went to find her.

"I'm fine -

"You haven't eaten today either," Rose added, nudging him away and taking control. "You can't go on like this. Rey wouldn't want you to either." Finn had gotten thin since Rey's disappearance. He rarely eats now let alone sleeps. He used to keep himself clean shaven but things changed. He has a beard and his hair is shaggy. "Just lay down and rest. I can take it from here," Rose said firmly.

Finn sighed but obeyed.

Her skin tightened but she kept a straight face. Ever since Rey's disappearance, it's been straining their relationship. Rose cares about Rey but she's finding herself becoming less and less empathetic. Watching her boyfriend obsess over Rey. Refusing to sleep. Eat. Take care of himself or think about anyone else - had caused a drift.

* * *

Finn had imagined a million scenarios to the day he would see her again.

She would be alright and happy to see him. She would jump into his arms and hug him, unable to fight her tears.

Or she wouldn't be alright. She would be thin and bruised and forgotten everything. Who she was. Even him.

He imagined almost everything imaginable except for this.

He finds her in a shelter. A shelter she had made herself out of broken ship parts and scraps. She's all bundled up in a blanket but she looks disorientated. Hesitant. She's looking at him in confusion.

His skin tightened. Something was off.

He wanted to run and hug her in his arms but he stops himself. He doesn't want to overwhelm her when she's like this. "Rey...do you remember me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she gave him a small smile.

He blinked and examined her. She looked fine. She's clean and in slightly worn out clothes but she looks healthy. Her hair was longer but it was shiny and soft. And maybe she lost ten pounds or so but she wasn't malnourished. But something about her felt off to him.

"I never thought I'd see you guys again," Rey said, smiling at the both of them.

"You've been here this whole time?" Rose asked.

Rey nodded. "This place isn't so bad. There's more resources here than Jakku."

Finn nodded. This place even though there was no one else was abundant in plant life and water. And seeing this place settles well with him.

Rey stood up to hug them but he still felt something was off about her.

Maybe it was because she had been away from human contact for so long. In Jakku at least she saw people and said hello to people passing by but here there was no one - but wouldn't she be more excited to see them?

"Let's go home," Rose said to her.

Finn eyed Rose and knew that she was thinking the same thing.

Rey's eyes flickered. "When?" her mouth twitched.

"Well...now?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

Finn found Rey's response odd as well.

"I need time to pack first - and -

"It's okay," Rose gave her a smile. "We'll give you time to pack -

Rose went silent as a man came into the shelter.

It takes a few seconds for Finn to process him. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Dressed in black. Cloak and all. Finn knew this figure very well. Finn doesn't hesitate to attack. "You've been keeping her this whole time -

"Don't," Rey said firmly.

Finn blinked at her. She sounded protective of him. The murderer.

The murderer remained unfazed by everything. Like always.

"He hasn't been keeping me at all. We both crashed here together."

Finn looked at her and then at him. And then he noticed something about Kylo. He had things swung around his torso. Fabrics - the fabrics Rey wore around her tunic. Finn didn't notice she wasn't wearing them until now. Kylo pushed his cloak back and revealed the fabrics were wrapped around his torso. There was a baby wrapped to Kylo.

Finn opened his mouth but paused when he realized there was another baby there as well.

Two.

There were two.

And they looked like him. The murderer.

Finn went pale.

"Rey," Finn said, locking his eyes on her in disbelief.

She nodded in affirmation. That the babies were hers and...his.

"What did you do to her?" Rose yelled at Kylo. "What did you do to her?"


	3. Before

_She drew a line on the ground._

_To indicate a barrier._

_To serve as a reminder._

_To tell him._

_To remind him._

_Of his boundaries._

_Of his limitations._

_He was not allowed to come near her._

_Kylo was unfazed by this little gesture of hers. There had always been a line between them before she even drew it on the ground. It was just a scratch on the dirt to satisfy her need to make clear that she was shutting him out._

_Or so he felt._

_As each day passed, the more he felt the weight of the line._

_To watch her redraw the line - reminded him how much she didn't want him near her._

_To watch her every day do this, taunted him._

_That he was not allowed of her._

_Every single day._

_Even when they were stranded._

_But he reminded himself that he was bound to cross the line. He knew from the beginning. He knew it from her hesitation. Her inability to look him in the eyes. It was only a matter of time when she'll let him near her._

* * *

Kylo remembers vividly on the night things changed. He woke up to moisture streaming from his face. It was strikingly similar when he experienced the rain with Rey during their first force bond.

_He feels something trickling from his cheeks._

_They were tears._

_Except they weren't his._

_They were hers._

_Being here for the last several weeks was getting to her._

_"Let me see you. Let me see where you are," he calls for her. She's crying a lot and it's collecting down to his chin. "Rey," he calls out her name then. Searching. He remained in his shelter, static. He knows where she is. He knows where she's sleeping but he says this for her sake. For permission. Confirmation._

_She doesn't respond back but he feels it. The thought that was keeping her awake._

_He feels it. He sees it._

_"I would have bought you," he told her, looming through her thoughts._

_It was late at night and she was unable to sleep._

_He tells her this whenever her mind keeps him up._

_She flinches from the possessive words that sounded so gentle._

_It's so strange to him that now that they were physically close to one another, they were still distant._

_"And you would be mine," he continues. His voice is soft. Tangent. Tracing along her skin. It sounds like a verse from a lullaby. A lullaby he says to her whenever she needed it._

_"I'll keep you warm. I'll take care of you. I'll never let you out of my sight."_

_Rey sits up this time. Still in the dark. "What would you do with me?" she asks._

_Kylo's eyes flickered. He would do everything with her - everything that she allowed him. His body murmured from the sound of her voice._

_"Would you hold me?" her voice is low. Timid._

_Little girl._

_"I'll do everything you'll let me."_

_His answer settles well with her._

_"I hate you," she said. She hates the way she's drawn to him._

_"I know," he said softly. Those three words don't bother him anymore. "But in the end it doesn't even matter."_

_Kylo knows her._ _She likes the idea of belonging to someone. Being kept. She likes being held. Tended to. This side of her was something she did not understand. For she was strong. She was independent. She was self reliant. A fighter. But he did. He understood. She wanted to be taken care of. She was never taken care of. And sees this in him - the provider. She does not see this in FN-2187. Or anyone for that matter. But him._

_"Will you stay?"_

_He blinked. It was an odd question. He and her were stuck here - and yet -_

_"Even if we do get out of here - will you stay with me?"_

_She was giving him a proposition. An ultimatum. If he wanted to cross the line he had to give up everything. His title. His position. His rank. Just to be with her. His jaw twitched._

_"To be nothing like me. With me."_

* * *

_He goes to her. Without giving himself a second to breathe._

_She's there, waiting for him in the dark. In her shelter._

_"Are you sure?" she asked him before he could touch her. They've touched before - but just hands. For a split second. "You can't leave if you agree - you can't change your mind," she's starting to cry again._

_He nodded quickly. "I won't," he tells her, wiping her tears with his fingers. He's half clothed. He didn't bother to put on the rest of his clothes. He just ran to her as fast as he could. He desperately wanted to touch her._

_"How can I trust you?" she feels it. His hunger._

_He knows promises won't mean anything to her from him. He can tell her he loves her over and over but it won't do anything for her. She was left as a child. The word love frightens her. Love had so many false pretenses for her. False promises. And maybe the word frightened him as well."You're mine," he tells her. "You belong to me - consider this agreement as a form of payment for you."_

_He watches her relax then. She understands bartering better. She understands trade. "You won't leave?"_

_"No."_

* * *

"She's been in good hands," Kylo responded to her friends. He had been taking good care of her and her babies. The babies were his too but he felt they were more of hers. Even when they're wrapped to him, they were more of hers. "She is healthy and so are the babies," he stated plainly to them. He doesn't feel the need to explain anything else besides this. It was unnecessary. Unneeded.

"What are their names?" Finn asked, looking at them in awe.

"This one is Will and this one is Hope," Rey said with a smile. She always looked so soft when she was near their babies.

Kylo watched as Rose's smile vanished. "You...you gave birth alone here?"

"I delivered them," Kylo said then through gritted teeth. He says this so quickly to destroy the mental image that Rose had - a mental image of him leaving Rey alone to give birth by a stream. "I was there with her through the whole process." He counted the minutes with her labor. He remained calm while she was panicking. He cut whatever was necessary. And cleaned his children while her body was trying to process everything.

"Oh," Rose blinked.

"We'll have the doctors check your babies," Finn said to Rey. "Just to be safe that they're healthy."

"What?" Rey frowned.

"We're taking you," Finn paused. "...everyone back."


End file.
